


Karaoke in Kingston, Jamaica

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [54]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Karaoke, Mile High Club, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Singing, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Olivia indulge in a little karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke in Kingston, Jamaica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Absolutely ages ago, I promised to write Tayryn a fic in which Bond sang "You Can Leave Your Hat On" to M - well, I've finally done it. (Better late, than never, I hope!)  
> This is a sequel to [The World Itself](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2029666).

When Bill Tanner received an invitation to the wedding of James Bond, former Double-0 agent for the British Secret Intelligence Service, and Olivia Mansfield, former head of the same, he'd been fairly amazed. Not because their relationship came as a shock, but because the pair had been happily living together since Bond's retirement six months ago, and Tanner hadn't anticipated that they would actually choose to marry. He was, however, delighted that they had chosen to formalise their relationship, and even more pleased to be there to help them celebrate, along with several other old friends.

But Tanner was even more surprised at the moment as he watched Olivia giggling and blushing as James sang along to the karaoke machine in the bar where they were holding the wedding reception. Not that he could exactly blame Olivia for blushing, given that James was currently belting out 'You Can Leave Your Hat On', along with Tom Jones:

_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._  
 _Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!_  
 _Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

_You give me reason to live._  
 _You give me reason to live._  
 _You give me reason to live._  
 _You can leave your hat on!_

Tanner turned as Eve appeared at his elbow, their latest round of drinks in her hands.

"I didn't know James could sing, did you?" she asked.

"No, I hadn't a clue. Did you know?" Tanner asked the third member of their group.

"I did not," drawled Felix Leiter, a goofy grin on his face as he watched the newly-wedded couple.

"Do you suppose Olivia's going to sing, too?" asked Eve, a wistful look on her face as James finished singing, set aside the microphone, then put his arms around Olivia to kiss her intensely.

"Give it a few minutes, and you'll probably find out," Leiter answered, taking a large slug of his drink.

His prediction proved correct as Olivia turned on her barstool and spoke to the girl who was looking after the karaoke machine. A few moments later a rather less raunchy song began to play, and Olivia slipped off the stool, gesturing for James to take her place as she picked up the microphone and began to sing:

_Love is in the air,_  
 _Everywhere I look around._  
 _Love is in the air,_  
 _Every sight and every sound._

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish,_  
 _Don't know if I'm being wise._  
 _But it's something that I must believe in,_  
 _And it's there when I look in your eyes._

_Love is in the air,_  
 _In the whisper of the trees._  
 _Love is in the air,_  
 _In the thunder of the sea._

"You know," Eve said, "I don't know if I can't stand much more of this."

"Why?" asked Tanner, looking at her in surprise.

"Well, it's kind of depressing how utterly in love with each other they are. Makes the rest of us look a bit lame."

Leiter laughed softly as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we can make you feel less depressed?" he suggested, and gave Tanner a speculative look across Eve. 

Tanner buried his face in his drink, hoping that he wasn't blushing too much. He'd been attracted to Eve ever since she'd come to work at headquarters, but he hadn't dared to say anything. 

"I think I'd like that," Eve said, and kissed Leiter briefly on the mouth, before turning to Tanner and pulling him towards her by his tie. "Are you game, Bill?"

Tanner made a noise which sounded suspiciously like 'meep', and Leiter laughed.

When the three began to pay attention to their surroundings again, they discovered that Olivia and James were singing a duet together, Olivia sitting sideways on James' lap and sharing the microphone with him:

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me,_  
 _It sends a shock right through me._  
 _I can't get enough and if you wonder_  
 _About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love._

_Better than I was, more than I am,_  
 _And all of this happened by takin' your hand,_  
 _And who I am now is who I wanted to be,_  
 _And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free._

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing,_  
 _Don't think I can keep it all in, no,_  
 _And if you asked me why I changed,_  
 _All I gotta do is say your sweet name._

"Why don't we leave these two lovebirds to it, and slip back to the hotel?" suggested Leiter, his eyebrows raised.

Eve stood up immediately, and after a momentary hesitation, Tanner did, too. She grinned at him as she grabbed his hand, offering the other to Leiter, who took it promptly. Tanner tried desperately not to stumble over his own feet as the pair led the way out of the bar.

007-007-007

Finishing their song together, Olivia passed the microphone back to the girl behind the bar, then squeaked as James gathered her in his arms and slid down off the stool. 

"I suggest we copy the example of Eve and her friends, and get out of here," he said, his breath tickling Olivia's cheek as he spoke softly in her ear.

"I like that idea," she said, smirking at him.

He ducked his head and kissed her on the mouth, only surfacing again when the raucous cheers of those still in the bar reminded him that they had an audience. To Olivia's delight, he was blushing, but he nodded at those nearby, then turned and carried her outside to where her sports car, decorated with balloons and trailing tin cans, as was traditional, waited for them.

Olivia, who had wrapped her arms around James' neck, freed one hand to wave as the rest of the wedding party spilled out of the bar and onto the street to call their farewells. James lowered her into the passenger seat since she had consented, just this once, to allow him to drive her car. He climbed into the driver's seat, then sounded the horn before pulling away into the semi-darkness.

He set off for the airport where a private charter flight was waiting to take them to New York for a few days, and from there they were flying to New Zealand, to which Olivia had never been, but had always wanted to visit.

"Thank you for singing with me," James said.

She leaned towards him and put her head against his shoulder, then dropped her hand down onto his leg and gave it a brief squeeze. "Ditto, Mr Bond."

"Careful, Ms Mansfield, or I might not get you to the airport on time." He smirked at her, and she snorted, then leaned back against her own seat.

"I trust you're not going to make me wait until we reach New York – after all, nearly four hours is an awfully long time for a newly-married woman to wait."

James laughed, shaking his head. "No ma'am, I am not going to make you wait that long."

"Good. You know, I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club." The car swerved suddenly, and Olivia clutched at her seat. "What did you do that for?" she demanded.

"What did you _expect_ me to do when come out with something like that?" he retorted. "Jesus, Olivia, don't say things like that when I'm driving. And stop giggling!"

She tried, but it took her a while to get herself under control, James seemed so shocked by her comment. "I didn't think you were one to be scandalised, James."

"I'm not scandalised, Olivia – it's just that there's a time and a place to say things like that, and now is not the time or the place when I'm driving. You should've waited until we were at the airport."

"Aw, poor boy. Are you having trouble thinking straight?"

"Of course I am, you little witch."

He shot her a look, but she could see he was amused, and glancing downwards at his lap, she noticed that he was also aroused, and she felt smug at having provoked him so nicely. 

007-007-007

Half an hour later, the plane was in the air, and the pair were at the back of the passenger cabin. 

"I never expected to find a bed on the plane," Olivia observed, glancing towards the door that led into the flight deck. It was, she knew, locked on their side, and there was a curtain over the window on the passenger side too, so they were assured of complete privacy.

"This plane's used a lot for taking honeymooners overseas," James explained. "The charter company often fly much further afield." 

She nodded and bent to undo her shoes, but James stopped her with a hand on her arm, and she felt her breath catch as he began to sing again in a low voice:

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow._  
 _Baby, take off your shoes. (I'll help you take off your shoes.)_  
 _Baby, take off your dress. (Yes, yes, yes.)_

_You can leave your hat on._

He knelt on the floor and unfastened her shoes, tapping her ankles in turn so that she lifted her feet for him to ease them off. Then he got to his feet and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply as he unzipped her dress and helped her out of that too.

"Actually, I think you had better take your hat off," he said in a more conversational tone.

She giggled nervously, feeling a little shy, until James guided her hands to the trousers of white suit. He was already hard beneath the linen, and she moaned softly, then swiftly set about undressing him. 

As soon as they were both naked, he caught her in his arms, and tumbled backwards onto the bed with her, which made her laugh breathlessly.

"Now then, Ms Mansfield, I believe you expressed a desire to join the Mile High Club?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip, and he smirked. "Well, in order to join, I need to check your qualifications. First, are you wet?" He slipped a hand between her thighs and began stroking her pussy, reaching out with his free hand for the bottle of lube he had slipped out of his jacket pocket a few moments before.

"Hmm, I'd say you could be wetter," he mused, and withdrew his fingers, causing Olivia to moan. He uncapped the bottle of lube, poured some onto his hand, then eased his fingers back inside her. 

"Secondly, have you ensured your partner is fully prepared?" He raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed, then grabbed the bottle of lube and proceeded to apply a judicious quantity to his throbbing cock.

"Thirdly," he said, trying not to thrust into Olivia's hand. "Thirdly – " He moaned as she slid her slick fingers down to the base of his cock, then gently squeezed his balls.

"What's next, James?" she asked, her tone calm and light, even though she knew she was driving him crazy.

"Next is me fucking you," he answered, growling at her, before he pushed her down onto her back and guided the tip of his cock into her. "Prepare to be initiated, Olivia." 

He thrust deeply, and she cried out, then wrapped her arms around him and arched up into his next thrust. 

He fucked her hard, Olivia urging him on breathlessly, until she came with a long, gasping moan; it was enough to tip him over the edge too, and she clung to him as he emptied himself into her.

"I hope you realise that we're starting married life as I mean us to go on," she said a little while later, once they'd caught their breath and their racing hearts had slowed down again. James quirked an eyebrow at her, and she smirked at him. "I want to have sex with you in lots of different places."

"Oh you do, do you?"

She nodded. "Just so long as we don't break any laws."

He spluttered at that, which made Olivia laugh, until he silenced her with a passionate kiss. "Thank god you didn't tell me _that_ while I was driving earlier, or I'd have crashed the car."

"That's _why_ I didn't tell you earlier," she answered, chuckling. "After the way you reacted to my 'Mile High Club' remark, I thought I'd better not."

"Little witch," he muttered, and pulled her back into his arms so he could kiss her. "I can't imagine how you managed to have me fooled for so long."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fooled?"

"I used to think you were straight-laced – but you're really not. You're as demure as Mae West, and you're a little witch, who's got me totally under your spell."

She grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. And now that I've got you where I want you, I mean to enjoy myself." He groaned, and she laughed, then kissed him eagerly, and he responded with enthusiasm. It would almost be a shame to arrive in New York, she thought, as he rolled her onto her back and moved down the bed until his head was between her legs. As he began to lick and she clutched at his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, she realised that the next two weeks were going to be utterly exhausting, but she couldn't bring herself to care – it would be worth it, just for the sake of enjoying being newly married to James Bond.


End file.
